


All For His Sweet Little Poet

by ThePoetess



Category: Les Miserables
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 20:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15614796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePoetess/pseuds/ThePoetess





	All For His Sweet Little Poet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kayleigh (Eponine/Azelma) and Elaina (Cosette/Marius) ](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kayleigh+%28Eponine%2FAzelma%29+and+Elaina+%28Cosette%2FMarius%29+).



Enj had gone to visit Montparnasse and Jehan late one evening, wanting to spend some time with his favourite poet and wanting to get to know 'Parnasse a bit better. (He wanted to get along with him for Jehan's sake.) He'd had a wonderful time and had actually found that he rather enjoyed Montparnasse's company. On the way home, however, he'd been jumped. Jean Prouvaire and Montparnasse didn't live in the nicest area, after all. He was pulled into an alleyway where he was beaten and bloodied before being robbed of everything he had on him that was even remotely valuable. He was left there to die alone in the cold, calling out for his friends who wouldn't be coming. He laid there in agony for several hours before finally slipping away... 

Montparnasse had gone out for a pack of cigarettes, having running out the night before. He knew Jehan didn’t like the habit but it was a hard one to break. With Jehan’s help he had been getting better though. This was only his second pack in the past two months, a feat even he, despite his feigned indifference, was proud of. All thoughts of his dear poet, cigarettes and bad habits disappeared like smoke when he caught sight of the body... A familiar body...


End file.
